harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Flashback:Jennifer tells Aidan that she never loved him!
A flashback episode of Resort, in which current Harpers Falls characters, Rusty Brown; Aaron Atherton; and Jennifer Barrett have a huge argument in the lobby of the Futura resort, where she yells at her son, Aidan Atherton that she never loved him! Aaron had come into the living room of his new home, and he saw Aidan looking through his photo album. "Hi there, slugger," he said, "what are you looking at?" "My old photo album," Aidan said, "I was cleaning my closet and found it under some of my clothes." "That is good," Aaron said, "what picture is that?" "The day Aunt Sarah Jo came on our side," he said. The two looked at the photo and the flashback began. The argument between Aaron and Jennifer was increasing in intensity. There was a lot of bad blood between the two combatants. Aaron and Jennifer were divorced. Rusty was Aaron's best friend, while Sarah Jo was Jennifer's best friend. They were all in the Greek system at the same time. Joan Ferguson had gone upstairs to check on Aidan, Aaron and Jennifer's son, who was taking this hard as anyone, if not harder. Sarah Jo slammed her hand down on the counter. "I have had it! That's enough!" she said. "Jennifer, you and Aaron are acting like children!" Sarah Jo said to her roommate, "while you two tear each other to shreds for hurts past and present, there is someone else who is hurting! Your son! "I don't think you really understand what you've done," she continued, "I think I am realizing what I should have suspected all along. Jennifer, I admit, I ignored all of this while we were in college, but Rusty and Aaron are right about you. You ARE becoming too reckless! You don't care about anyone else but yourself." Jennifer shot Sarah Jo a nasty look, "You dare to say that about me?" she said. "I have to," Sarah Jo said seriously, "I can't hide it anymore! You've lied and have done some really reckless things to people that you say that you love. And what you said about Albie Neuenworth was way below the belt. Not to mention what you and the lawyer did in committing custodial interference against Aaron. If they had their way, Aaron and Rusty could have you arrested for what you and your lawyer did!" Jennifer glared at Sarah Jo, "I don't care! I did what I wanted, and it's clear where your loyalties lie! We're not through," she snapped, "and you will pay for your betraying me!" She then whipped her glare at Rusty. "You just have to interfere in my life!" Jennifer said, "That is always been your MO, Rusty!" "Maybe so!" Rusty said, "I care about Aaron, when have you ever cared about him?!" "How dare you, you worm?" Jennifer lied snobbishly, "I care about him, I always have." "No," Rusty sneered, "the only thing you cared about him was all you could get out of him! You were always a golddigger, and you always will be!" Aaron was stunned. Jennifer had never loved him?! Jennifer slapped Rusty across the face. "You take that back, you liar!" she raged. "I won't take it back, because it's you who has always lied!" Rusty snapped not flinching from Jennifer's cruel slap, "I told you the truth, something that you know nothing about!" "You roped me into marriage," Aaron screamed, the horrible truth sinking in, "because you were so hell bent on marrying rich! Is that or is that not the truth?!" "That is not true," Jennifer lied defiantly, "I wasn't that way, my father...." she stopped realizing that she had said too much. "Ah, HA!" Aaron said, "Then it is true! You didn't love me! You never loved me! All you wanted to do was keep up appearances!" "ALL RIGHT, DAMN IT!" Jennifer screamed, "THAT IS TRUE! THE WHOLE DAMNED THING IS TRUE! I NEVER LOVED YOU, AARON ATHERTON! I MARRIED YOU BECAUSE YOU WERE WEALTHY! I HATED YOU, BUT I ONLY MARRIED YOU FOR YOUR MONEY! AND NOW THE WHOLE DAMNED WORLD KNOWS THAT ALL I AM IS A SHALLOW AND SELFISH CREATURE!" Rusty quipped sarcastically, "First time in my life that she's ever said anything truthful." "What about Aidan?" Aaron said in a deadly voice, "Did you ever love him at all?!" Jennifer looked at her former husband, a sick look of cruelty crossing her face, "I should have had him aborted!" she said coldly, a sick smile crossing her face, "You wouldn't let me do that. So I pretended to love the stupid little brat! The truth is, I never loved that kid! But since you wouldn't let me abort him, I had no choice! If I had my way, I would have killed him!" Sarah Jo was absolutely enraged. How could anyone speak about a child with such cruelty? Joan, who had come downstairs, had heard the whole sickening recitation, and she too was enraged and sickened. Aaron felt like he had been slugged in the stomach. Moreso for the cruelty that he was witnessing from Jennifer about their own child. "You really have sunk to depraved depths this time! This time you have gone way too far, Jennifer Barrett!" he said in a cold and brittle voice, "Here is what is going to happen! I am going to drag your fucking ass into court! I am going to contest the custody order you manipulated against me, and I am going to win against you and I am going to raise Aidan! I couldn't care less if I am gay or if I am straight or if I am pink with purple polka-dots, but I will not have a monster like you anywhere near my son! You are an unfit mother, Jennifer Barrett! I will never forgive you for what you said about my child. And I will DEFINITELY not forgive you for leaving Aidan all alone in an arcade while you were lolling around in your office. Anyone could have kidnapped him, and you wouldn't have batted an eyelash! You are destructive! Come on, Rusty. I can't stand to be in the same room as that bitch right now! And for the record, Jennifer, I don't ever want to see you or speak to you again! You are dead to me, and you are dead to Aidan! As far as I am concerned, he doesn't even have a mother. I will be mother and father to him! You absolutely disgust me!" He and Rusty turned on their heels and walked away from her. Jennifer looked at the departing backs of her ex-husband and her arch-enemy. "I don't give a damn what you think!" Jennifer screamed. "I meant EVERY word I said!!!" Joan shot Jennifer a baleful look and without speaking, walked right back to her office. Sarah Jo walked away as well, following Aaron and Rusty. "Et tu, Brute?" Jennifer said angrily, "As I thought! You are deserting me too!" "I am going to find you your own room," Sarah Jo turned around and said in a voice that was as cold as Aaron's, "you are to move your things into that room immediately. I can't take any more of your reckless behavior. Rusty and Aaron were right. You left Aidan in the arcade all alone. He could have been kidnapped by anyone, and I don't think you would have cared one whit! What you said about Aidan was absolutely cruel! You had no call to say that!" "You're turning your back on me too?" Jennifer said angrily, "How dare you!" "I have to," Sarah Jo said, "You've left me no choice. I can't let your recklessness endanger Aidan. Your anger with Aaron and Rusty is bad enough, I won't let your anger and reckless behavior harm Aidan. What you said about your son was the last straw for me. Our friendship is over, Jennifer. I will always treasure the good times we had, but I can't deny what you really are anymore. You are reckless and arrogant. You are no longer the girl I remember. You've become a bitter, cold blooded and cruel woman and I will not expose Aidan to that kind of behavior. I will have a bellhop get his things and move them to Aaron's room, immediately." "You're siding with Aaron and Rusty against me?!" Jennifer asked, "I can't believe it!" "Believe it," Sarah Jo said, "I have a responsibility to the people in this resort. As manager, I have to be concerned for their safety. I have to be concerned for Aidan's safety. Something I don't think you even bothered to consider. In your selfishness, you've become completely oblivious to your own child. Aaron and Rusty could, and will, raise him better than you do. And they are gay! I will be throwing my support behind them, yes. Your remarks about Aidan being aborted were the final blow. Nobody can be more cruel than that!" "You won't get away with this," Jennifer said angrily, "I won't let you do this!" "I don't really see you having any say in it, Jennifer," Sarah Jo snapped in anger, "Do not forget, I am in charge of this resort. Not you. Now, I suggest you get your things out of my room at once. I will have your room ready momentarily. I want you out of my room by the time I get back from Rusty, Aaron and Aidan's room." With that, Sarah Jo walked up to Aaron and Rusty. She never looked back at Jennifer. "Hey guys," she said, "may I join you?" Aaron and Rusty were surprised, but they agreed. "Sure, Sarah Jo," Rusty smiled, "the more the merrier. We're going to see Aidan." "And I will help you bring his things to your room, Aaron," she said, "I will have Joan call the bellhops to move his toys and things to your room, ok?" "I appreciate this, Sarah Jo," Aaron said sincerely, "I so love that little boy of mine." "I've no doubt that you do, Aaron," she said, "I know you said that Aidan doesn't have a mother anymore, but would you mind at all if I was his mother figure?" "I think I would like that idea," Aaron said, touched, "and so would Aidan. He really does love you a lot." "And I love him too," Sarah Jo said. "Welcome aboard," Rusty smiled. "You and Rusty were right, all along," Sarah Jo said, "Jennifer went way too far. Especially about what she said about Aidan. She and I are no longer friends. Any help you need, you have it from me." Aaron was appreciative, "Friends?" he asked her. Sarah Jo nodded, "Friends!" she smiled, and shook his hand. Rusty smiled, "I am so sorry for all I said when I got here," he said. "It was the truth," Sarah Jo admitted, "and I needed to hear it. I was the fool all along." Rusty shot Jennifer a look of triumph. Ha! he thought to his enemy, Even your own friend deserted you! I highly doubt you will learn anything. But given who we're dealing with, I am not surprised. Jennifer sank in the chair, as she watched the families walking happily, kids holding their stuffed Mickeys, Minnies and the like. Something just broke in her. Then she began to sob. Not for the friendship she lost, or for the lives she hurt. She cried because nobody gave a rip about what she wanted. She had no choice, she had to get her things out of Sarah Jo's place. She stormed to her room and packed. She looked at a framed picture of her and Sarah Jo when they were still in college. In a rage, she threw the framed photo against the wall, where it smashed into pieces. She then grabbed the picture and tore it to shreds. You've become my enemy, now, Sarah Jo McArthur, she thought in anger, thanks to that damned Rusty! Everything I do, it's always that damned Rusty who spoils things for me. He took Aaron from me, now he's taking you from me. Well who needs you?! I am sick of you! I am better than all of you combined. Then she saw a number that she hadn't seen before. It was the number of one of Aaron's former fraternity brothers, Zach Janson, who now lived in Orlando. Jennifer's eyes sparkled, she remembered how Zach was. He was as nasty as she was. They would be a perfect fit. She grabbed her cell phone and after getting things packed, she moved to her room. She picked up the number and called him. "Hello?" Zach asked. "Zach?" Jennifer said, once she got the final load into the room, "I don't know if you remember me, Jennifer Barrett?" "Jennifer," Zach said warmly, "of course I do. How are you? When did you move to Orlando?" "A few weeks ago," she said, "are you wanting to date?" "I thought you were married?" Zach asked. "Nope," she said, "I am divorced, and I am available." "I think that can be done," Zach said, "but let me get back to you, I have some business to do and I am out of town now. I will be back in a few weeks." "Ok," she agreed. She shut her cell phone. A wide smile on her face. Zach will be there for me, she thought, Let Sarah Jo hang out with Aaron and Rusty. I don't need her! The flashback ended, and the two looked at the picture. "I know Jennifer did you a lot of harm, son," Aaron said, "and I know you don't want to talk with her again. It's your call." Aidan thought about it. "You and Rusty have been more of a family to me than she ever had been," he said. "I am glad," Aaron said, "I know it has been hard with Aunt Sarah Jo gone, but I think Rusty and I have done well, have we not?" "Yeah, you have," Aidan grinned, "It was good when Grandma and Grandpa helped out after she had passed away. And Grandmother Sherman was excellent." "Well," Aaron smiled, "she called and she wanted to know how we were doing. You were at school when she called, but she will call back later on this week. I think we did a good job in raising you." "Dad, you and Uncle Rusty have done well raising me ever since I was a child," Aidan said seriously, "I wouldn't trade what you guys had done for me for anything in the world." Aaron hugged his son, "I do love you, buddy," he said, "I don't know what would happen to me, if anything had happened to you." "Well, it won't," Aidan said, "you and Uncle Rusty are the most important people in my life. And she made it clear that she lost." The two sat and leafed through the photo album. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Aaron and Aidan Atherton